Impopular : Juegos a oscuras
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: Isabella ' la marimacho' siempre ha estado enamorada de su ex mejor amigo, Edward C., su vecino y chico más popular del instituto, cuando este corta con su novia, retoma la amistad con Isabella y también, un juego de apuestas, de hace años.
1. Prefacio

**Impopular.**

**Sipnopsis:**_ Isabella, es la denominada machorra del instituto, esta, aún sigue enamorada de su ex mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, cuando este corta con su novia, la tensión vuelve entre ellos, es mucho más que una tensión sexual, es simplemente la tentación de estar con alguien totalmente diferente a ti._

**Parejas**: _Ed/Bell_

La temperatura de Forks, como es habitual, es demasiado baja, el cielo está encapotado e Isabella mira la ventana de su habitación, con el corazón en puño, en Forks, todos los secretos acaban por destaparse, todos y por eso, hasta ella, una chica sin demasiado estatus social, conocía la relación de su vecino, Edward Cullen con Tania Denali, aunque no era demasiado complicado de descubrir, pero, lo que nadie sabía, es que Isabella, iba a ser la primera en ver como cortaban.

Esta, no era una chica demasiado femenina, pero demasiado sentimental, alguien que llevaba enamorada de Edward Cullen desde que tenía conciencia, pero a la vez, le repugnaba alguien como él, un jugador de fútbol que no pensaba con la cabeza, si no, más bien, con la polla.

En estos momentos, Isabella podía oír con perfección los chillidos de Tania hacía Edward, este, como todo hombre, era despistado hasta lo inverosímil y se había olvidado de su aniversario, aunque, el punto a favor de Edward, era, que desde hacía un tiempo, había preparado algo espectacular en su garaje, para un aniversario, que según su vago recuerdo, sería dentro de una semana, no era demasiado bueno en matemáticas.

Pero ahora, todo se estaba esfumando, el amor que tanto habían prometido que sería eterno, parecía que tan solo iba a durar unos segundos más, pues Tania, abofeteó con fuerza la mejilla pálida de Edward y él, miró al suelo, mientras la animadora, con la cabeza bien alta, salía de su habitación.

Isabella sonrió tristemente, en cierta forma, sentía lástima por el jugador de fútbol americano, pero jamás se lo diría, ella no era de aquellas pocas personas que tenía el estatus social suficiente para hablar con Edward, estaba en un rango demasiado inferior,aunque, le conocía demasiado bien, había sido su vecino desde siempre, incluso, hubo una época en la que fueron amigos, pero, aquello fue en tiempos pasados, la gente crece y cambia, piensa Isabella.

Isabella se vuelve a fijar en su libro, mientras oye los sollozos de Edward, este, con suma rudez, comienza a tirar sus objetos por el suelo e Isabella, siente que su corazón se oprime al oírle gritar y puede tener un vago recuerdo de cuando Edward era pequeño e indefenso, pero ahora, él no era así, era el rey del instituto, una fiera en el equipo, el capitán y el sumo soberano de todo el instituto, todos podrían comer de su mano si lo deseaban, incluso, se reconoció a sí misma Isabella, ella misma.

Después de cenar, Renné mira a Isabella, esta, pocas veces deja su cabello suelto, parece muy distinta con unos pantalones azules y una camiseta de manga corta, como pijama, no con sus pantalones holgados sus grandes sudaderas y sus coletas altas escondidas en gorros escalofriantes.

Estás muy guapa así.- Afirma Renné.

Isabella se estremece e inmediatamente deja de comer, sin si quiera mirar a su madre, tal vez, son odios del pasado, piensa Isabella, pero hay tantas cosas juntas, que hace tanto tiempo que si quiera mira a los ojos a su madre, tal vez, desde que la mantiene apresada en Forks y le negó la simple idea de largarse de aquí, desde que incumplió su promesa de hacer un traslado a Florida y se enamoró de Phil, quién, para Isabella, era odioso hasta la médula, aunque este, tan solo intenta ser amistoso.

Nadie puede ocupar el hueco de un padre, piensa Isabella, aunque no lo recuerde, no necesito un Phil.

Coge dos bolsas de basura y se dirige a el porshe, la única salida para llegar a la parte de atrás de la casa, dónde se encuentran los grandes cubos de basura.

Pero para su sorpresa, no está sola, se ruboriza levemente, mientras mira con indiferencia por encima de sus gafas a su vecino, que también está en cubo de basura, tirándola y se odia a sí misma por salir en un momento tan inoportuno.

Da media vuelta, esperando a que su vecino no se haya percatado de su presencia, pero entonces, este, la mira, con aquella sonrisa deslumbrante y su cabello despeinado, Isabella dubita de cómo puede ir con el pecho desnudo cuando una brisa gélida la hace estremecer a ella sus escuálidos brazos.

-¡ Ey!- Grita su vecino.-- No hace falta que te vayas, son dos bolsas, no voy a tardar una eternidad en tirarlas.--

Isabella vuelve a mirarlo, enarca una ceja sutilmente, él, el chico más popular del instituto le habló a ella, una simplona chica a la cual sus amigos, las pocas veces que la nombran, es con el apodo de _marimacho_, aunque, esta, por su puesto, tan solo viste con ropas holgadas, sabe precisamente cual es el sexo que le gusta, los hombres, sobretodo, su vecino.

Este, era más esbelto sin camiseta, con unos músculos bien formados y con unos pantalones bajos, Isabella pudo divisar incluso los huesos sobresalientes de su bajo vientre , con la respiración contenida.

¿No dices nada?- Pregunta Edward.

Isabella pone los ojos en blanco, mientras se queda parada, observando como su vecino tira las dos enormes bolsas de basura, las coge como si fueran plumas, algo sorprendente para algunas, pero Isabella también podía hacerlo, hasta mejor, pues Edward, si quiera podía entrar las bolsas sin derramar nada, un par de pieles de plátano se quedan fuera, además de restos de comida, Isabella pone los ojos en blanco, esto no lo ha hecho nunca, pensó.

Al acabar, Edward se queda ahí parado, mientras Isabella tira las dos gigantes bolsas de basura con rapidez y sin derramar nada y eso, que era una persona sumamente baja y escuálida, casi desapercibida, pero era fuerte.** (1)**

Edward se la queda mirando, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿No piensas decirme nada?- Dijo, mientras Isabella se encaminaba por su casa.

Isabella se da media vuelta y piensa, que no va a dejar que alguien como Edward Cullen juegue con ella, puede, que en otro tiempo fuera un gran chico y que su corazón aún le pertenezca a él, pero, si quiera podía recordar su nombre, de aquello estaba segura, suspiro.

Siento que hayas tenido que cortar con tu novia.- Susurra y se encoge de hombros.

Lo has oído.-Dice, sin tomarle demasiada importancia.

Isabella asiente simplemente.

No era nada bonito de oír, supongo.- Siseó.- Bella.-

Las pupilas de Isabella se dilataron, hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie la llamaba por aquel apodo, respiró con dificultad pero sin dejar de mirarle con aquella mirada inexpresiva.

¿Sabes?- Susurra.- Me acabo de acordar de hace años..-

Isabella bajó la mirada.

Cuando, éramos muy amigos, Isabella.- Sisea.- ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¿ A qué viene ahora recordar viejos tiempos?- Pregunta.- Es más, ¿a qué viene ahora hablarme?-

Edward se sobresalta un instante, pero vuelve a sonreír tiernamente, se acerca a Isabella, esta, si quiera da un paso en falso hacia atrás, deja que este se acerque, que sus dedos pálidos recorran su mejilla y que su aliento la aturda.

No sé, es simplemente, que hacía mucho tiempo que no me volvía a fijar en ti.- Dijo simplemente.

Isabella lo aparta, simplemente, estaba desolado y tenía toda la razón, Edward no estaba en su mejor momento, tan solo deseaba un poco de amor, un poco de cariño, tal vez sí que había cambiado, pero no de forma tan cruel como la mente de Isabella tergiversaba.

Edward suspiro al notar como Isabella intentaba zafarse de su agarre, gruñó e Isabella paró en seco, con los ojos húmedos, le miro un instante e intentó volver a zafarse de su agarre.

¿Recuerdas cómo nos besábamos cuando éramos niños?- Susurro.

Y entonces, Isabella se percató de algo, estaba borracho, bajó la mirada, solo un borracho se interesaría en ella, se dijo a sí misma, un estúpido borracho.

Claro.- Dice simplemente, sin demasiado entusiasmo.- Cómo olviarlo.- Se zafa con dificultad del agarre de su vecino y se va hacia su porche, mientras nota la mirada fija de su vecino sobre ella, respira de nuevo, con suma dificultad.

Estuvo a punto de hacer algo indebido, pero aunque le resultara sumamente irritante y repugnante, se sentía deseosa de volver a ver a Edward Cullen, aunque fuera borracho, pero, deseaba ver a un Edward Cullen que se percatara de su presencia, con una sonrisa ladina y un _recuerdas.._ traspasando sus labios.

Pues, jamás iba a olvidar sus besos.

**Estás hablando de unas bolsas de basura grandes, que sin duda, pesan demasiado, no de algo pequeño.**

**Porfavor, un review, que si no no continúo historia.**


	2. ¿Te atreves?

**Impopular: Juegos a oscuras.**

**1.¿Te atreves?**

**Sipnopsis:** _Isabella, es la denominada machorra del instituto, esta, aún sigue enamorada de su ex mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, cuando este corta con su novia, la tensión vuelve entre ellos, es mucho más que una tensión sexual, es simplemente la tentación de estar con alguien totalmente diferente a ti._

**_Sipnopsis 2 'Nueva' _**_: Isabella, la machorra del instituto, retoma la amistad con su ex-mejor amigo, vecino y popular Edward C. y retoman un juego sobre atreverse a todo. Pero es un secreto ¿Quién ganará? ¿Qué perderán en el camino?_

**Parejas**: _Ed/Bell_

Isabella se sienta el sofá, mirando la televisión, absorta en ella, era demasiado tarde para pensar en aquellas cosas, recuerdos de hace tanto tiempo, se encoge en el sofá, sin saber qué está ocurriendo, vuelven los recuerdos, ya han pasado tres años y es cómo si hubiesen pasado demasiados años, pero ya nada es igual, no hay si quiera una pequeña esperanza, ya es por la madrugada, se tapa con una manta y suspira, derrotada, solloza en silencio, ahoga gritos en sus manos.

¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Porqué está volviendo a marchitarse?

Pero en aquel momento, es como si lo estuviese observando desde afuera, escena tras escena, lágrima tras lágrima, fue el final para ella y el principio para él.

Todo comenzó el primer día de secundaría, ella sonreía, con sus grandes aparatos, había soñado con el instituto desde hacía demasiado tiempo, ella había soñado con las grandes clases, con las grandes sonrisas, con los club, con la infancia marchita,ella había soñado con aquello tantas veces, que tan solo se podía imaginar felicidad, ni mucho menos, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Para su desdicha, tan solo tenía una clase con Edward, era la de la última hora de la tarde, algo que hacía que ansiara esa hora con fervor, pero, al menos, tenía casi todas las clases con su mejor amiga y prima de Edward, Alice Cullen, todo empezó bien, todo, pero..

Sacudió la cabeza, evitando aquel recuerdo, cambió el canal a ciegas y fue entonces, cuando pensó, que era una señal, la película que televisaban era _Quiéreme si te atreves_, aquella película, la vio con Edward cuando era pequeña, decidieron imitarla, aún lo recuerda, Isabella tenía una caja de música muy parecida a la de la película y quién al final, se quedó Edward, su amistad acabó cuando Edward fue el último en completar una de las apuestas. -** N.A**. _El juego va sobre hacer apuestas si la ganas, te quedas con el tesoro o en este caso la cajita de música y no se la entregabas al otro hasta que no completaba una puesta que le hubieses impuesto.-_

Isabella corrió hacia su habitación, había una ventana que comunicaba con la de Edward, pensó, si el destino quiere que esto ocurra, ocurrirá, pensó, el destino quiere que ocurra, se dijo, mientras veía la luz encendida de la habitación de Edward y este, sentando en su cama, escribiendo, hacia dos días desde que cortó con Tanya, tal vez era muy deprisa, tal vez era demasiado desvergonzando, infantil..

Pero lo hizo.

Hizo un avión de papel e intentó que entrara en su ventana, por suerte, la brisa era casi inexistente y llegó derecho a la ventana, Edward se percató al instante de que algo sobrepasaba su habitación, alzo una mano, indeciso y cogió el papel.

_¿Te atreves o no te atreves?_

Edward se quedó gélido, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, aquello no se asemejaba nada a la realidad, Isabella no podía perdonarle todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, aunque, tal vez, sí, lo estaba haciendo, Edward tragó en seco, alzó la mirada y vio a Isabella, con la mirada baja, recostaba en el ventanal.

Edward garabateó en la parte inferior del papel y se lo entregó a Isabella, esta cogió el papel al vuelo.

_Te tocaba a ti. ¿Te atreves o no te atreves?_

Isabella asintió, afirmando que se atrevía, Edward sonrió, mientras cogía una libreta y escribía en ella, captando la atención de Isabella, este se la enseñó en alto, las letras eran gigantescas para que Isabella las viera, esta, se quedó sin habla al ver el contenido del reto.

_BAILA BAJO LA DUCHA FORKSVIANA._

Isabella lo entendió al vuelo, como siempre, la llovizna reinaba en el cielo nocturno de Forks, esta tragó en seco, bajó las escaleras corriendo, al bajar, se percató de que allí estaba Edward que había bajado con más rapidez que ella, en su porche, aquello era incluso demasiado pervertido para Edward, Isabella se sonrojó débilmente.

Se quitó la ropa, quedándose en ropa interior, el aire gélido de Forks la azotó, esta tragó en seco y miró a Edward un instante, tenía una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Isabella comenzó a bailar lo primero que se le pasó por la mente, aún no sabía como podía mover su cuerpo o sin si quiera cómo podía cantar, con la llovizna helada sobre ella.

-Dale alegría a tu cuerpo macarena..-Canturreó.-Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría cosa buena...-Tiritó un instante.-Dale alegría a tu cuerpo macarena...Ey, macarena..- **N.A**. _No sé si conocéis la canción, pero es un baile muy simple, de brazos, nada pervertido.-_

Edward no rió, se quitó su bata y la puso sobre los hombros gélidos y empapados de Isabella, mientras le entregaba la cajita de música, Isabella, se sorprendió, aunque este hubiese aceptado el reto, dudaba si aún conservaba la vieja caja de música que ganó en la apuesta, pero al parecer, la guardaba con sumo esmero, aguardando el día, a que el juego continuara.

Él la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, como de costumbre, en la casa de Edward Cullen, sus padres no estaban, estaban viajando, como de costumbre, por aquello y por la razón de que Renné se había quedado a dormir a casa de Phil, aquella noche, Isabella durmió en la habitación de Edward Cullen, abrazada a su torso, por descontado, nada ocurrió aquella noche, la historia hubiese acabado demasiado pronto, no, es una gran duda que Isabella Swan si quiera se hubiese atrevido y mucho menos Edward Cullen, que aunque nadie lo supiera, deseaba guardar su virginidad hasta el matrimonio.

Cuando llegó la mañana y el despertador sonó, Isabella fue la primera en despertar, si quiera, había sonado el despertador y Edward dormía plácidamente en su habitación, Isabella, si quiera se había percatado como había ocurrido todo, pero en una noche, en una descabellada idea, todo había cambiado, rozó con sus dedos la cajita de música, Edward se despertó después que ella.

Tenía el pecho al desnudo y no sabía qué hacer, aquella chica de cuerpo escuálido y gafas de botella se había quedado a dormir a su casa, su ex-mejor amiga y si quiera sabía qué decirle, si debía actuar cómo antes, al fin y al cabo, tan solo habían pasado tres años, tan solo tenían **quince años**, aún tenían muchas cosas qué vivir, muchos sueños qué cumplir, se acerco a ella e intentó besar su mejilla.

Fue entonces, a pocos centímetros del beso, cuando el timbre sonó.

Son los del equipo, llevan picando bastante rato..-Explicó, con un hilo de voz.- ¿Te atreves o no?- Preguntó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Antes de salir por la puerta trasera, dejando la cajita de música en el salón, pudo observar como Edward besaba a uno de los chicos del equipo, al ex-capitán, sonrió débilmente, mientras corría hacia su casa, sin poder evitar recordar.

Fue un instante, al cerrar la puerta de su casa sobre sus pies, cuando se recostó contra la puerta, cuando cerró los ojos y sintió que observaba aquello que hizo que ella y Edward se separaran, aquel momento de flaquedad que la hizo romper a llorar durante meses.

Pudo verse a ella hacía tres años, más pequeña y con el cuerpo aún más escuálido, con una sonrisa de lado a lado, mientras se adentraba en el vestuario de los chicos, con la esperanza de felicitar a Edward por haber entrado en el equipo de Fútbol.

Pero fue entonces, cuando oyó una voz ruda.

¿Quién es esa chica con la que estabas hablando antes?-Preguntó.

Edward le miró un segundo, la Isabella de quince años pudo observar como una niña pequeña se adentraba ilusionada al vestuario y se quedaba parada, escuchando la conversación, mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

¿Bella?- Preguntó con desdén – No es nadie demasiado importante..- Dijo sin importancia.

-Ya me parecía.- Aclaró Mike Newton.- Al fin y al cabo, parece una nerd marimacho.- Se carcajeó

Isabella pudo ver a una pequeña Bella con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se escondía con mejor rigor, detrás de las taquillas, aún podía oír la voz de Edward, Isabella miro con desdén la mirada de Edward, quién suspiro débilmente.

Bueno, él es el pasado, en el instituto todo cambia, siempre pasa lo mismo.-Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras podía divisar la figura de Isabella esconderse en vano.- Al fin y al cabo, ya se acabó lo infantil.-

La Isabella de quince años se adentró en su recuerdo, mientras observaba como una ella de casi trece años corría sollozando.

Intentó golpear la mejilla de Edward, pero su mano traspaso su mejilla, el recuerdo se convirtió en pesadilla, pues la voz de Edward parecía que no iba a dejar de decirlo, de decir que era su pasado, que Isabella Marie Swan Drew no era más que un lejano pasado que jamás se repetirá.

Se despertó sobresaltada, con lágrimas en los ojos, oyendo como alguien aporreaba la puerta, miró el reloj con nerviosismo, mierda, se había quedado dormida, bostezó con debilidad, mientras abría la puerta, detrás de ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su vecino, con el ceño fruncido y la cajita de música entre las manos, la abrió, aún en la calle, pues Isabella si quiera se había hechado a un lado para dejarle entrar.

Lo siento.- Siseó.

nana-na-nananana-nana.- Canturreó Isabella, mirando con ojos inexpresivos a Edward, esperando indecisa a que le dijera algo más comprensible.

Sé qué la cagué.-

-- na—na—nana.--

Y mucho.- Recalcó con énfasis.--Pero, estaba nervioso, era el primer día de instituto y yo tan solo quería ser popular.-

-na—nanana—naa.-

-- De veras que lo lamento, yo.-- Suspiro.--Tan solo quiero recuperar la amistad.

nananananaa-- Isabella cerró la cajita de música con desdén.

¿Te atreves a perdonarme?- Preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

Isabella, con rostro inexpresivo, cogió la cajita y cerró la puerta sin decir nada, mientras la música que afloraba recuerdos seguía en su pensamiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaban en el porche de Isabella, ya casi no recordaba el ambiente, ni el aire que se respiraba, ni cómo eran sus sentimientos ni nada, tan solo recordaba un eco, que era el de su voz y la de Edward.

Mi mamá dice que nos vamos a ir, pero es que..- Suspira Bella.- Creo que no va a ser así, se está dando muchos besos con un hombre y Alice dice que cuando los mayores se dan besos abriendo la boca, como si estuvieran comiendo una manzana, es que se quieren y quieren estar juntos.- Bella baja la mirada, tristemente.

Edward no puede evitar sonreír, su cuerpo de apenas cinco años está temblando, es como si una ráfaga de felicidad se hubiese adentrado en él, Bella parecía estar desdichada porque no iba a partir de aquel pueblo lluvioso, pero la idea de que Isabella no se iba a ir reconfortaba a Edward, no sabía que ocurriría si su vecina y mejor amiga se marchaba, no deseaba, si quiera imaginárselo.

¿Tú alguna vez has dando algún beso?- Pregunta Edward, enarcando una ceja.

Bella sacude la cabeza.

-¡ Es asqueroso!- Se repugna.

Entonces, Edward, en un acto de valentía, se acerca lentamente hacia Isabella, su aliento choca en Isabella y esta se queda parada un segundo.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunta, burlona. - ¿Te atreves o no te atreves?

- Me atrevo.-

Pero al segundo, sus palabras quedan reducidas al recuerdo, pues Edward, ya ha juntado sus labios con los suyos y esta, cierra los ojos, disfrutando del contacto de su primer beso, mientras Edward, entregaba una cajita de música a Isabella.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella mira fijamente la cajita, es como si todo hubiese vuelto a lo de antes, a lo de siempre, aunque, no todo iba a ser tan fácil, se dijo Isabella mientras abría la nota que estaba dentro de la cajita de música.

Leyó la nota con rapidez.

Se lo imaginaba, sonrió con ironía, mientras tiraba la cajita, sin importancia, al sofá y subía corriendo a su habitación, con la esperanza de no perderse las clases de la tarde.

_Es un secreto._

_EC;_

**¡Dios mío! ¡Un prefacio y cuanta expectación! ¡Y eso que era un delirio de mi imaginación! Pues, sí, si sigue teniendo tanta expectación con el giro que ha tomado la historia, la sigo, es más, el mismo día ya tenéis otro capítulo, espero que os guste, para el próximo sí que tardaré más, estos dos los he hecho en un día porque estaba enferma y con delirios.**

**Este es tan solo uno de introducción en los siguientes habrá más **_**caña**_**, ah y por cierto, la macarena, es esto-- **_h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = s N 6 2 P A K o B f E ; _**sin el principio, solo un juego de manos y cambiar a otra posición.**

_¿Os ha gustado el giro que ha tomado la historia?_

**¡ Si no hay reviews adiós historia!**

**Porque habían más de veinti cinco personas que han agregado a ff pero no han firmado y pido, con énfasis en el ruego, que por favor, dejen aunque sea un pequeño review.**

**Y para quién le guste mucho la historia, me gustaría pediros _fotos_ de cómo pensáis que es la c_ajita de música, una Bella nerd, una portada_, lo que queráis, incluso, si os atrevéis a hacer un _trailer_, es simplemente opcional, si alguien lo desea, se lo agradecería muchísimo.**

BloodAliceCullen **!**


	3. ¿Te atreves a jugar?

**Impopular: Juegos a oscuras.**

**2.¿Te atreves a...besarme?**

**Sipnopsis:** _Isabella, es la denominada machorra del instituto, esta, aún sigue enamorada de su ex mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, cuando este corta con su novia, la tensión vuelve entre ellos, es mucho más que una tensión sexual, es simplemente la tentación de estar con alguien totalmente diferente a ti._

_**Sipnopsis 2 'Nueva' **__: Isabella, la machorra del instituto, retoma la amistad con su ex-mejor amigo, vecino y popular Edward C. y retoman un juego sobre atreverse a todo. Pero es un secreto ¿Quién ganará? ¿Qué perderán en el camino?_

**_Sipnopsis:_**_Isabella ' la marimacho' siempre ha estado enamorada de su ex mejor amigo, Edward C., su vecino y chico más popular del instituto, cuando este corta con su novia, retoma la amistad con Isabella y también, un juego de apuestas, de hace años._

**Parejas**: _Ed/Bell_

Isabella observó por la ventana como la sombra de su madre se acercaba acechante a su casa, ya casi no estaba en casa, Isabella si quiera conocía a Phil, tal vez, Renné no quería que lo conociera, tal vez, si quiera existía, era un cuartada para irse de casa muchas noches y llegar por el mediodía.

O al menos, eso pensó Isabella antes de llegar ese día, la sombra de su madre, tenía colgado de su brazo al supuesto Phil y se acercaban peligrosamente a casa, aquello no iba a salir bien, Phil llevaba una maleta en su brazo derecho, colgando de este, a Isabella se le cortó la respiración, aquello no podía ser real, no era cierto, era una estúpida suposición de su pensamiento, no era nada como eso, era la mayor estupidez del mundo, aquello no podía ser real.

Pero la puerta se abrió aquella noche, mientras los supuestos adultos reían y se acomodaban en el sofá, con una maleta en la mano e Isabella, sentada en las escaleras, observaba como su vida se había marchitado, roto en mil pedazos, aquello podría ser infantil, pero no quería otro padre, no quería a nadie, no necesitaba a nadie, nadie podría ocupar aquel vacío desconocido, si quiera intentarlo..

Isabella se hizo notar, encendiendo la luz del comedor, para que parasen de hacer lo que hicieran y para poder observar el rostro del enamorado de Renné, cual fue su sorpresa, al verle, con el mentón aún sin bien formar y una sonrisa infantil.

¿Qui—én--- es?- dubititó.

Renné la miro un instante, mientras se levantaba del sofá, cogiendo la mano de aquel hombre de unos aproximados veinte años, agarró su mano con las dos suyas y sonrió con nerviosismo a su hija, Phil parecía más seguro, pero aquello no mejoro la situación.

Soy Phil.- Dijo el veintiañero, alargando la mano para juntarla con la de Isabella.

Pero esta hizo caso omiso a aquella mano amistosa y miró a Renné con desprecio, aquello no podía estar pasando, se dijo a sí misma, aquello era demasiado irreal para si quiera poder estar pasando, Phil tenía unos ojos castaños e infantiles, un cuerpo aún no del todo formado para un adulto y el cabello recortado de una forma quinceañera.

Mamá.--Dubitó Isabella.- ¿Cuanta edad tiene? -Enarcó una ceja- ¡¿veinte?!--

-Veintitrés.- Aclaró Renné, con voz amenazante.

Isabella enarcó una ceja, irritada y con la respiración desenfrenada, aquello no podía ser real. Phil pasó un brazo por los hombros de su madre, regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Tranquila, yo sé tratar con los adolescentes.--Sonrió Phil

¡Hace poco eras uno!- Gritó Isabella

Renné abrió los ojos hasta el límite, con espanto por la reacción de Isabella, sin comprender porque en sus labios no se reflectaba una sonrisa, la sonrisa tan esperada por Renné, ella iba a tener como nuevo padre a un hombre joven y guapo, aquello que Renné siempre hubiese querido y no un hombre viejo y gruñón que no la comprendiera.

Ten más respeto, Isabella.- Rugió Renné.

Tú siempre dices que a los adolescentes hay que tratarles con el respeto justo, pues eso es lo que hago.- Miró con odio al sujeto, mientras rugía con rabia.--No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto, Renné.--

Renné alzo una ceja, zafándose tiernamente del brazo de Phil y encarando a lo que a ella le parecía un carácter rebelde de su hija.

Estoy siendo feliz.- Urgió.-¿¡Acaso eso no te importa!?

¡¿Y cuando seré _yo_ feliz?! - Urgió.

Eres una adolescente, si quiera sabes lo que quieres..- Dijo con solsayo una irritada Renné.

Sí.- Urgió Isabella.- Sí que lo sé, quiero salir de aquí irme lejos, pero sin Phil, sin ti, quiero irme lejos, aunque estoy segura que ese también es tu deseo, si no hubiese vecinos es lo que harías...!- Sollozó.- ¡Llevarme lejos de aquí!-

Las pupilas de Renné se dilataron con fuerza, aquello era la peor de las blasfemias, ella adoraba a su hija por encima de todas las cosas, ella, indulgente, pensaba que su felicidad era suficiente para una adolescente, pensaba que a Isabella le agradaría que ella y Phil saliesen juntos o es más, volver a verle.

Renné había tenido que ocultar a Phil durante unos años, pues se enamoró de él cuando él era un menor de edad, el amor fue mutuo, tuvo que esconder demasiadas cosas para que no la acusaran de pederasta, Isabella solo vió a Phil una vez, hacía ya unos años, cuando este tenía a penas quince, la misma edad que tenía ahora Isabella.

Después de todo lo que sufrió, ahora Isabella, también la hacía sufrir, la ira la consumió, aquello no podía ser la realidad, ella, que pensaba que el único lugar de felicidad que le quedaba era su hogar, desmanteló la realidad con dolor y sufrimiento, Isabella no quería un nuevo padre, no quería nada de aquello, _**algo que hizo que el corazón de Renné se encogiera y su mano, viajara hasta la mejilla de Isabella.**_

Él se va a quedar aquí, tanto si te gusta como si no.-

Isabella la mira desafiante, Renné baja la mirada, indecisa por su reacción, Isabella, en un acto de rebeldía, escupe ante su madre,esta, no hace nada, con el vago recuerdo de haber sido así en su adolescencia y antes de que alguien hiciese algo, Isabella ya había cerrado la puerta de su habitación con pestillo

Cogió la cajita de música y la dejó en su cama, en medio de la oscuridad, abierta, mientras se tumbaba en esta y la escuchaba, mientras ladeaba la cabeza un instante y recordó el sabor de un beso, de su único beso, sus ojos se cerraron casi al instante, pero la música, siguió sonando toda la noche, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su madre detrás de la puerta y el sabor del beso, en sus labios, como si fuera reciente, un sabor a miel, que jamás olvidará.

Al despertar, pudo hacer todos sus quéhaceres sin miedo a encontrarse a nadie, la noche les había dado tiempo para consumir todo su amor febril y ahora, estarían cansados y Renné con aquellas estúpidas vacaciones cogidas antes de tiempo, que quitan la posibilidad de unas vacaciones en verano o incluso en navidades.

Salió de casa, arrastrando los pies, mientras se acomodaba su vieja gorra en su cabello y bostezaba, pudo observar como su vecino cogía su maravilloso _Volvo_ plateado, pero ella, a su pesar, tenía que coger el autobús del instituto, bufó resignada, mientras entraba en él y se sentaba al final de todo, acaricia un momento la cajita de música que lleva en su mochila, hace dos días que la tiene ella, ya es hora de que cambie de propietario, reflexiona.

Llega una de las clases que le toca con Edward, la anterior a la comida, desde hace tiempo no se fijaba en que al cambiar de año, tenía más clases con su vecino, ya no le interesaba demasiado, pero en aquel momento, era diferente.

Saca la cajita con cautela de su mochila y recapacita, echará de menos el sonido de sus notas cuando se siente cansada o agobiada, respira profundamente, mientras deja una nota dentro de la cajita, la traspasa a Edward cuando la profesora está observando hacia otra parte y este la coje, como si hubiese sabido lo que le deparaba el que Isabella se sentara tan a su vera.

Abre la cajita con cautela y frunce el ceño, gruñe bajo y refunfuña palabras incomprensibles, guarda la caja en su mochila y se levanta de la silla de golpe.

¿Qué está haciendo, señor Cullen?- Pregunta arrastrando las palabras, la profesora O'Connor.

Edward suspira, mientras se pone erguido y hace un saludo militar.

Damas y caballeros, aquí pueden ver al muermo más asqueroso del mundo.- Mira con diversión a sus compañeros.- ¡Si quiera se depila! - Salta hacia un lado y hacia otro.- ¡Y huele...-Dubita.- ¡Maaaal!-Mira a la profesora O'Connor .- Mi general, usted, sinceramente, es un muermo como una casa, así que, no hace falta que me diga nada.- Señala con los brazos rectos la puerta.- Me largo.-

Y cuando pasa todas las mesas, hace dos ruedas el lateral y abre la puerta, cerrándola tras sus pies.

Isabella sonríe con ironía, aquello tal vez fue demasiado, pero, con total sinceridad, la caja de música se fue convirtiendo en un tesoro, tal vez ya lo fue hace años, pero en aquel momento, para Isabella, era como una aspirina contra el dolor y por aquello, necesitaba crear recuerdos para acompasarlos cuando no tuviese la música, recuerdos divertidos, que la hicieran sonreír.

Aquello que acababa de ocurrir, era perfecto.

La campana sonó al instante, antes de que si quiera la profesora O'Connor hubiese salido de clase, Isabella cogió la mochila de Edward, pero nadie se percató de ello, cuando pasó por el pasillo, entre el bullicio, la dejó a sus pies, con la cajita de música en ella.

Isabella, en ese instante, observando el color blanco como el de las plumas de la camiseta de una chica, recordó una de las miles de veces que Edward se quedó a dormir a su casa, una noche especial, pues aquella, fue cuando Edward la retó a dormir con él y no en la cama de arriba, sí, los dos sabían que era una apuesta claramente estúpida, pero, en aquel momento, Edward e Isabella querían estar juntos, sin compromisos y desde entonces, durmieron juntos muchas noches más, los dos, con las frentes juntas y abrazados el uno al otro.

Pero fue entonces, cuando Isabella agarraba con delicadeza sus cosas, cuando un _animal_ del equipo de fútbol, claramente amigo de Edward, le tiró todo lo que tenía en sus manos de un empujón directo en ellos, lo que hizo que sus amigos e integrantes del equipo se rieran, Edward la observaba, Isabella podía sentir aquellos dos ojos fijando su mirada en ella, pero él no la ayudó, ni cuando se rieron de ella ni cuando esta se agachó a coger las cosas y le quitaron la gorra, haciendo que su cabello castaño cayera sobre su espalda.

¡Anda, si es una chica!- Gritó uno.

Jamás lo hubiese imaginado..- Se rió un tal Tayler.

Isabella hizo caso omiso a aquellas burlas claramente hacia su persona, con rostro inexpresivo, agarró la gorra del tirón del chico que la agarraba con burla, mientras daba una patada en lateral, dándole en su bajo vientre, aquello era demasiado habitual en su vida.

Se coloca su gorra sin preocupación, mientras oye los lamentos de Mike Newton, ahora sí, Edward entra en acción, zafándose de la profesora y haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, esta, si quiera se había percatado de lo ocurrido.

Pero fue entonces, cuando Edward acudió en ayuda de su compañero, cuando se percató, hizo un grito ahogado, mientras escuchaba el relato de Newton sobre la rudez de su compañera Isabella y el como no había tenido piedad en pegarle una patada en su bajo vientre, de alguna forma, fue verdad, solo, que había partes, que se las saltaban.

Isabella, no escucho la conversación, tan solo pudo observar como Edward socorría a su amigo,_ se lo imaginaba_, Edward era como un libro abierto.

.

.

.

.

Cuando soltaron a Edward, este hizo su entrada en el comedor y casi al momento, se escucho la llamada de sus compañeros de equipo, haciéndole señas para que se sentaran a su lado, Isabella bufó, resignada, al otro lado de la cafetería.

Jacob, su único amigo después de lo que ocurrió con Edward, la mira y enarca una ceja.

¿Crees que te echaran?-

Isabella se encoge de hombros.

Ya no estoy segura ni aquí ni en mi casa.- Bufa.- No sé qué voy ha hacer.-

Jacob traspasa sus hombros con su fornido brazo y la aprieta contra su pecho bien formado, Jacob, parecía más adulto que el denominado sujeto que se hacía llamar su _padrastro_.

-Cualquier cosa, La Push te espera con los brazos abiertos.-

Isabella asiente, mientras Edward revuelve su comida, haciendo caso omiso a lo que su vecina teme al otro lado de la cafetería.

Últimamente estás muy extraño.- Urge Mike Newton.- El otro día besaste a uno del equipo y hoy..- Supira.- Joder, como te expulsen no podrás jugar en la final.-

-¡ Sin ti estamos perdidos!- Rebuzna Emmet.- ¿Qué coño te está pasando?-

Emmet, era su primo, el hermano de Alice y era el más preocupado por él que nadie que se sentara en aquella mesa, sin contar a Alice Cullen, quién, parecía intuirse algo de lo que de verdad ocurría, algo traspaso su mente, enarco una ceja, dubitativa.

-No será..-Se dijo a sí misma.

Sea lo que sea que piensas estás equivocada, Alice.-

Esta baja la mirada, mientras se quita las arrugas de su uniforme de animadora sin demasiado esmero, Edward bufa un instante y después alza la mirada, encarando a todo el equipo y las animadoras más codiciazas de todo el instituto.

Son apuestas.- Aclara.- Con un amigo de La Push.- Miente.- Todo lo he gravado, por cada prueba, me gano diez pabos, él hace lo mismo, aunque últimamente es un verdadero capullo.-

Emmet es el primero en reír, prosiguen los demás mienbros del equipo y animadoras, todos rompen a carcajadas, lo que hace que se vuelvan un centro de atención más observado que en la anterioridad, hasta Isabella les mira un instante, pero después, vuelve a mirar a Jacob y este hace lo mismo, todos los de la mesa rompen a carcajadas, hasta el mismo Edward, pero Alice, aún indecisa, no ríe, acalla sus suposiciones, mientras se sigue quitando arrugas del uniforme.

.

.

.

.

.

Llega la última hora de clase, educación física, Isabella ya está temblando, aquella clase, además de ser algo de las peores que ha tenido, la comparte con toda su clase, toda, educación física no es como las demás clases, todos los alumnos de su curso están ahí, incluyendo las animadoras, el equipo de fútbol y, por descontado, Jacob.

Antes, sentía temor a aquella clase, pero ahora, era fobia, Mike Newton se la iba a devolver de alguna forma o otra y aquello la hacía estremecerse, Jacob le da un codazo suave, para hacerla reír ligeramente, pero tan solo obtiene una sonrisa nerviosa, suspira resignado, mientras entra en los vestuarios de hombres.

Isabella entra en el de mujeres, no se habla con ninguna, salvo con Ángela, eventualmente, es una chica ocupada con su club de lectura, su integración en el club de ciencias y matemáticas, además de ser la delegada del colegio, es una chica, claramente ocupada.

Isabella deja sus cosas al lado de las de Ángela.

-Hola, Ángela.-

Hola, Isabella.- Sonríe.- ¿Qué tal?-

Aterrorizada.- Suspira

Tranquila.- Dice Ángela, sin importancia.- Hoy no ha venido el profesor, temo lo que nos ocurrirá con esos bestias ahí fuera.-

Isabella produce un grito ahogado.

No ha mejorado la cosa, ¿no?-

Isabella niega con la cabeza, mientras se pone sus ropas holgadas adientes para educación física.

Cuando Isabella sale del vestuario, todo es peor de lo que temía, los chicos ya han cerrado con un barrote la puerta del gimnasio y todos se ríen entre sí, haciendo corro, mientras las animadoras, haciendo caso omiso, comienzan ha hacer unos pasos de baile.

Uno de los chicos del equipo hace un chiflido y toda la clase hace corro junto a los chicos más populares, Isabella enarca una ceja, mientras divisa a Jacob, que se encoge de hombros.

-Es un juego raro.- Dice simplemente.- No sé. Pero dicen que todos tenemos que jugar.-

¿Una orden?- Se burla Isabella.

Algo parecido.- Sisea Jacob.

Una de las animadoras, se infiltra en medio de corro, su figura era esbelta, sus ojos azules como mares, su cabello liso y rubio y sus pasos elegantes hasta lo inverosímil. Rosalie Hale, la novia de Emmet Cullen.

Bien, bien, vamos ha hacer un juego, pero todos los de la clase, el juego, es combinación de dos diferentes.- Grita, llamando la atención de todos.- Vamos ha hacer un juego.- Sonríe con picardía.- Vamos a jugar a la botella, pero no con beso, si no con beso de tornillo, vale meter mano.- La muchedumbre comienza a maquinar escusas.- Pero con algo más, puedes rehuir el beso.- Ciertas personas suspiran con alivio.- Si a cambio das una prenda de ropa.- Se oyen protestas.- Y no valen joyas, solo ropa, de pantalones, camisetas a ropa interior.-Se carcajea.

Isabella da un paso hacia atrás, puede sentir la mirada de Edward sobre ella, esta sabía que no era una petición, si no una orden y ella ya había burlado demasiado a los bestias del equipo de fútbol, sentía ganas de romper a llorar, aquello cada vez se salía más de la estupidez, pensó en como salir de aquella real _mierda_, podía abrir la puerta y escaparse, pero alguien la cogería antes, podría hacer que se desmayara, pero era muy mala mentirosa.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba sentada en la redonda, sin una vista demasiado referencial gracias a su gorro que le tapaba mitad del ojo y hacía que la sorpresa llegara después, cuando la botella se paró dos veces, ella alzó la cabeza, en ninguna de las dos, ella había sido marcada con la botella, suspiro mientras veía a Mike Newton intentando besar a Ángela, pero esta, asqueada, se tiro hacia atrás, mientras se quitaba la camisa de golpe y la ponía en medio del corro.

Newton se ríe con burla, mientras Ángela se tapa su cuerpo con sus manos, con expresión repulsiva.

La segunda vez, le tocó a Tyler y Eric, los dos se sentían divertidos a tener que besarse entre sí, pero para acallar las burlas, Tyler comenzó a gritar.

¡¿Qué no tengo huevos?! ¡¿Qué no tengo huevos?!- Repetía riéndose y le dio un beso de tornillo a Eric, quién, conmocionado, se zafó de él y escupió mientras la muchedumbre rompía a carcajadas.

Después, le tocaron a Ben y Elisa, a Abby y Josh y, por descontado, les tocó a dos chicas, Alice y Tania, Tania, era la capitana de las animadoras, era alta y guapa, muy superficial y llena de ganas de besar a Alice, todos sabían que los besos de lesvianismo le encantaban a los chicos, pero Alice, se sentía rehúsa ha hacerlo, tragó en seco, mientras Tania se acercaba de forma peligrosa a su rostro.

Isabella dejó la amistad con Alice casi al mismo tiempo que con la de Edward, duró un par de semanas más, pero claramente, Alice servía para ser animadora e Isabella, jamás podría llegar a un nivel tan alto de popularidad, aunque, sabía que a Alice no le agradaba para nada hacer aquellas cosas, es más, las odiaba, tan solo le gustaba animar y tal vez, ser el centro de atención, pero nada más, no quería poner cachondos a unos chicos besándose con una chica.

E Isabella lo sabía.

Cuando Alice estuvo a punto de parar a Tania, esta la besó y Alice quedó sorprendida por tal acto, la empujó cuando intentó adentrar su lengua en la boca de Alice.

Joder, tía.- Dice Tania.- ¿De qué te molesta? Somos amigas, ni que fueras bollera y tuvieses miedo de sentir algo.- Se carcajea.

Alice traga en seco, mientras le entrega una sonrisa a Tania.

Ven aquí, semental.- Susurra con falsa sonrisa amistosa, mientras junta sus labios con los de Tania, asqueada, se zafa casi al segundo y se sienta en su lugar, con una Tania satisfecha de que todas las miradas se posen en ella.

Con toda la expectación del beso, Isabella si quiera se había percatado de que la caja de música estaba a su vera, la botella seguía girando y girando, abre la caja y lee la nota, mientras traga en seco, con las pupilas dilatadas.

_La botella está amañada, solo lo sabemos yo, los del equipo y Tania y ahora tú, dentro de la caja, hay algo que atraerá a la botella hacia a ti, te tocará con alguien del equipo, con Tania o con Jacob. ¿Te atreves? _

Isabella se queda estática, mientras pone la caja de música sobre su regazo, la botella deja de girar justo delante suyo, como esta lo suponía, cerró los ojos, tragando en seco.

Vaya, vaya.- Susurra Newton.- Le tocó a la machorra, ya tengo ganas de verte sin camiseta, cariño.- Dijo, con burla.

¿¡Quién te dice que no me atrevo!?- La voz aguda de Isabella sobresaltó a Mike, quién acalló de repente.

La botella comenzó a girar, mientras Isabella se quedó pensando porqué también metieron a Jacob en esto, suspiro, mientras apretaba los puños, a su lado, estaba Jacob, con la mirada fija en la botella y con sumo nerviosismo.

Se escuchó un estruendo en la puerta, Isabella fue la primera en girarse, con la respiración contenida, acababa de ser salvada, ella, a pesar de ya haber resguardado su primer beso, guardaba todos y cada uno como un tesoro, por aquello, su sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al oír a la directora Clarimont tocar la puerta, haciendo que la muchedumbre se levantara asustada.

Emmet Cullen, corrió hacia la puerta y quitó con rapidez la vara que estaba entre las dos asas en forma cuadradas del gimnasio, Ángela cogió con rapidez su camisa y se la enfundó,al igual que las pocas personas que no se habían atrevido a darse besos, Isabella suspiro, mientras cogía la caja de música y corría hacia los vestuarios, resguardándose de los chillidos de la directora.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde, Isabella se mira al espejo, dubitativa, en cierto modo, ella ya sabía que no era nada femenina, pero, siempre fue así, si en aquel momento cambiaba, haría que todos sus compañeros dijeran más habladurías sobre su persona, pero, aquello no detuvo a Isabella al coger todos los vestidos de su madre y, probárselos delante del espejo, con su cabello cayendo en cascada por su espalda, se veía, diferente, si dijo a sí misma, ya no eran aquellos pantalones holgados, aquellas camisetas anchas de bandas de rock que no dejaban ver su figura, no, era totalmente distinto.

Isabella se veía bien con aquellos vestidos, o al menos, eso es lo que se intentaba convencer a ella misma, al final, se quedó con el que más le agradaba, era rojo, de palabra de honor , no tendría que llegar a la rodilla, pero al fin y al cabo, era de su madre, así que traspasó la rodilla, tan solo un poco y aunque el escote no estuviera apretado, como bien le quedaría a su madre, reconoció que estaba bien, aquel cuerpo que jamás había observado con detenimiento, parecía, distinto, al fin y al cabo, ella no era un hombre, se dijo a sí misma, mientras se arreglaba el escote, era una mujer.

Después, dando un último vistazo a su figura en el gran espejo que tenía en el interior del armario, se acercó al más pequeño, que residía en su mesita, jamás se había observado en aquel espejo, siempre le pareció estúpido lo que se observara por fuera, aunque, el instituto estaba lleno de estereotipos, a ella no le gustaban, o eso hacía creer.

Cogió de la cama el maquillaje que había tomado prestado de su madre, abrió el set y se quedó estática, sin saber bien para que servía cada cosa, ella simplemente sabía un par de nombres , _el pintalabios, el colorete, el perfilador_ y poco más, pero ahí residían demasiadas cosas, lo que hizo primero fue aplicarse colorete por el pómulo, sin pasarse demasiado, hasta ella sabía que algo en exceso era , _excesivo._

Perfiló sus ojos, aunque se llevó lágrimas por el camino, jamás creyó que sería tan complicado el simple hecho de maquillarse, resopló mientras dejaba el perfilador y pasaba al pintalabios, resopló al desenroscar aquel color rojo chillón, a ella no le agradaban sus labios, eran demasiado finos, poco definidos y, demasiado imperfectos para su gusto.

Comenzó a perfilar sus labios con detenimiento, pero algo, la sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que esta girara el rostro hacia el sonido de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse e Isabella, quién se había rayado su mejilla con el pintalabios rojo, contuvo su respiración, tragó en seco.

De su mano, resbaló el pintalabios, cayendo en el escritorio, mientras Edward Cullen la mirada, sin habla, sonrió con ternura, no, no era un hombre, sin duda, no era aquello, jamás podría serlo, era una niña pequeña, le recordó a Alice hacía unos años, probándose vestidos de su madre, aquellos que le iban sumamente amplios, como a Isabella, sonrió.

No, no era un_ hombre_, era una _niña pequeña_

* * *

**~ ¡****Hola! ¡Espero de verdad que os haya gustado! Un regalo de MyM Cyber Friendship me ha dado todos los ánimos que me faltaban para seguir con la historia, me ha costado Dios y ayuda escribir este capítulo, no porque fuera largo, si no, porqué tenía que idear nuevas ideas, he estado todo el día pensándolo y es muy complicado y si la historia sigue con este ritmo, sinceramente, ¡La acabaré más pronto de lo imaginado! Y es que, esta historia me encanta, personalmente, es algo, que amé.**

**Sí, sé que el final ha quedado muy mal, pero la historia es así, no se puede empezar todo con amor verdadero, no, no tendría emoción, Edward de momento la ve como una _niña pequeña _, Edward de momento, o tal vez para siempre, eso lo dejo a duda, verá a Isabella como una hermana, el final no es para nada imaginado, espero que os haya gustado.**

_**¡DEJAD REVIEWS, AUNQUE SOLO SEA QUE DIGÁIS QUE OS GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA! **_

_**¡POR FAVOR!**_

_**¡SIN REVIEWS, NO HAY HISTORIA!**_

_**Portada por cortesía de MyM--**_

**H t t p : / / i 4 8 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 2 5 s m y s 7 . j p g **

**xoxo**

**BloodAliceCullen !**


	4. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
